1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multimedia technology, and more particularly to a video processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Video devices often output Syndicat des Constructeurs d'Appareils Radiorécepteurs et Téléviseurs (SCART) signals via a multimedia processor, and can process only one format of video signals. Therefore, the video device often requires either additional SCART matrix integrated circuits (IC), or a plurality of general purpose input output (GPIO) pins to process different video signal formats, such as SCART VCR/TV, for example. The additional components often increase device cost and complexity.